1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a service providing system, a cooperation processing method, and an information processing system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, various services have been provided owing to the progress of the technology of cloud computing, etc. For example, there is known a printing system of the related art, in which a print job received from a personal computer (PC), etc., is stored in an information processing apparatus such as a print server, etc. After the user logs in, the user selects a print job from a list of print jobs, and the selected print job is printed by an image forming apparatus (see, for example, Patent Document 1).
As described above, there is known a technology of the related art in which an image forming apparatus and a service such as a cloud service cooperate with each other to perform a process.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2013-242848